El Regalo mas Grande
by Althea de Leo
Summary: El regalo mas grande que puede recibir una persona a veces no viene en lo material ni en lo perfecto, muchas veces viene en lo imperfecto. Día 7 (creo) del reto: Un shot basado en uno de los sentidos. AkaashixOC.
_Disclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate. Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

 _Día 7 del reto: One Shot basado en uno de los cinco sentidos._

 _Anime: Haikyuu!_

 _Pareja: AkaashixOC_

* * *

 _El regalo más grande_

Verano, la temporada más calurosa de todo el año en Japón, la humedad era insuperable. Akaashi miraba el techo del cuarto sin mucho interés, estaba aburrido pero a la vez fastidiado. ¿A qué se debía eso? Sencillo, se iría a Okinawa con su familia a pasar parte de las vacaciones de verano.

Eso sonaba divertido y entretenido para muchos pero… ¿Por qué le era un fastidio a Akaashi? Otra sencilla razón, no iban a ir solos. Al parecer unos amigos de su padre irían con ellos y pasarían las vacaciones de verano con ellos, todas las vacaciones y eso significaba que irían a Okinawa y después se quedarían con ellos en Tokyo.

—Hijo, ¿estás listo? —la madre de Akaashi tocó la puerta y el chico solo miró con fastidio su recién terminada maleta—nos vamos en cinco minutos, apúrate o perderemos el Shinkansen.

—Ya voy mamá—Akaashi se levantó de la cama con flojera y miró su celular. Bokuto le había rogado que se quedara para que no se aburriera ya que él no haría nada en todo el verano. Le había prometido volver a tiempo para el campamento de verano así que no había problema en relajarse unos días en la playa pero en compañía de una familia de extraños.

Akaashi bajó sus maletas y rápidamente todos abordaron el taxi rumbo a la estación de trenes. Según su padre su amigo venía de lejos y se encontrarían en la estación. Lo único que sabía, dícese a lo que había prestado atención, tenían dos hijos, una de su edad y el otro era menor. El hermano mayor de Akaashi iría al viaje y se encontrarían en Okinawa.

—Sonríe mas hijo, disfrutaremos mucho este viaje en familia—Akaashi miró a su madre de reojo y al pequeño bulto que tenía en brazos. Su pequeña hermana de cinco meses, Kiara.

—Sí, mamá—su madre poseía una hermosa sonrisa pero él era la copia de su padre en muchos sentidos, comenzando por la expresión seria de su cara.

—Keiji no seas amargado. Todos nos merecemos un descanso, tú has estudiado y entrenado duro, tu hermano también, tu madre también necesita un descanso y relajación, la bebé no molesta porque nunca lo hace y todos contentos—dijo el padre de Akaashi con mucha seriedad.

— ¿Pero por qué no puede ser solo nosotros?

—Ya te lo dije, es un gran amigo mío y viene de vacaciones. No conoce a nadie, a mí no me molesta y a ti no debería.

Akaashi soltó un suspiro pesado y siguió viendo por la ventana con sus audífonos puestos. Miró el cielo y extrañamente un arco iris apareció en el cielo, no era extraño verlos en esa época pero ese por alguna extraña razón se veía más colorido.

Al llegar a la estación fue rápido identificar a la familia invitada. El padre era un hombre alto de cabellos castaño claros y ojos almendrados. La madre era delgada y le llegaba a su esposo hasta el hombro, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes.

—Amigo mío, que bueno que lograron llegar sin ningún problema—el padre de Akaashi se acercó y, ante la mirada extraña de su hijo, abrazó al sujeto con amabilidad—no estamos tarde.

—Muchas gracias por esto, Kenjiro. Tanto trabajo en Hokkaido y ya era hora de que tomáramos vacaciones—dijo el hombre.

—No hay de que, te la debo. Ven para que conozcan a mi familia—la familia se acercó en cambote y todos traían sonrisas de nerviosismo… menos Akaashi—este es mi esposa, Sayako. Mi pequeña Kiara de cinco meses y mi hijo Keiji de 16 años.

—Mucho gusto—dijo la mujer amablemente.

—Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlos por fin. Yo me llamo Asuma, ella es mi esposa Teresa—la mujer saludo con la mano a todos. Akaashi se dio cuenta que era una familia mixta—mi hijo menor Thomas y mi hija mayor, Isabela—la joven de cabellos castaños saludo a todos, era muy parecida a su madre.

—Ya que nos presentamos deberíamos ponernos en marcha, el Shinkanse debe salir dentro de poco.

Kenjiro habló por teléfono con su hijo mayor y le informó que salía a las cinco luego de terminar la última clase de la universidad. Al llevar una hora de viaje ya no soportaba estar cerca de esa familia, eran muy alegres para su gusto y lo habían obligado a sentarse a un lado de Isabela. No era una chica mala, era muy alegre, mucho para él pero se la pasaba leyendo mucho y haciendo otra cosa que Akaashi no paró en mucho pero era extraño.

—Disculpa, ¿puedes pasarme mi bolso? —la chica rompió el trance de Akaashi y este sin muchos ánimos le pasó el bolso, más bien se lo tiró de una manera sutil—… gracias… —Akaashi vio que Isabela sacó unos lentes de sol y se los colocó.

—No hay sol aquí adentro, es un poco tonto que los uses aquí—Isabela volteó y solo le sonrió.

—Lo sé, pero descuida, la que se ve tonta soy yo no tú.

La respuesta de la chica había dejado a Akaashi fuera de lugar. Puede que fuese cierto y que él era el que estuviera prestando mucha atención a lo que hacia ella. Al rato Isabela cayó dormida y él también, era un viaje largo a pesar de todo.

Al llegar a Okinawa y sentir el sol en su cara se sintió con más ánimos.

—Isabela ponte tus lentes, hace mucho sol—Akaashi se volteó al escuchar a la madre y vio como la chica se colocaba sus lentes nuevamente.

El hotel donde se quedaban cerca de la playa no era ni el más lujoso peor tampoco era un cuchitril comparado a muchos que había por las zonas cercanas al mar. Akaashi tuvo que quedarse cuidando a Kiara ya que su padre y su madre, junto con la otra familia, fueron compara víveres. No era un hotel, más bien era una pensión con cocina incluida. Una maravilla de lugar.

— ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? —Akaashi tenía a su hermanita acostada en el futon mientras la veía hacer… lo que hiciera un bebé de su edad—eres muy hiperactiva para tener solo cinco meses—de repente escuchó unos golpe es la puerta y, tomando a la bebé en sus brazos, fue a ver quién era—¿se te ofrece algo?

—Hola, Akaashi—dijo Isabela con mucha pena—perdón por interrumpir pero es que estoy un poco aburrida, se llevaron a Thomas con ellos al supermercado y estoy sola aquí.

—… —Akaashi pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir pero la chica en verdad parecía desesperada—si quieres quédate aquí y me ayudas a cuidar a la bebé, es un poco difícil, no sé casi nada de bebés—era en parte verdad, jamás lo habían dejado mucho tiempo cuidando a Kiara pero ahora que Isabela estaba ahí, y era mujer, tal vez pudiera ayudarlo un poco.

—Gracias—Akaashi vio que la chica trajo consigo algunas cosas—lo siento, es que debo estudiar para cuando acaben las vacaciones, mucha tarea—Isabela sonrió de una manera que Akaashi vio sospechosa.

—Te entiendo, yo también tengo mucha tarea pero la hare cuando regrese a casa.

— ¿Vivir en Tokyo es genial? —Akaashi puso a la bebé ni el futon nuevamente y miró extrañando a Isabela. Una pregunta extraña e inesperada—tengo curiosidad.

—Es… normal, cuando ya estás acostumbrado no es nada del otro mundo.

— ¿Es cierto que hay mucha gente?

—Demasiada pero eso solo es en las zonas populares como Shibuya o Roppongi… y es todo los días—la bebé comenzó a llorar al ver que su hermano mayor no le prestaba atención para nada—Kiara no llores, aquí estoy—tomó a la bebé en brazos pero el llanto no cedía—es una bebé muy consentida.

—Y por lo que veo es la única niña de la familia.

—Sí, fue una sorpresa su llegada en realidad, mamá pensaba que ya no podía tener más hijos y un día nos dio la sorpresa de tener cuatro meses de embarazo y de ahí salió esta pequeña.

— ¿Puedo cargarla? Me gustaría sentirla.

—Sí, toma—la bebé lloraba con desespero y Akaashi estaba entrando en estado de pánico al ver que la bebé estaba roja del llanto—Kiara ya basta por favor.

—Hola pequeña—Isabela comenzó a mecerla de un lado al otro lentamente y a tararearle una canción suavemente—eres muy linda… —la bebé tenía los ojos un poco más claros que su hermano y el cabello idéntico a Akaashi, del mismo color y un poco rizado en las puntas—eres una niña buena.

La bebe dejó de llorar a los pocos minutos y cayó dormida, había tomado su tiempo pero al parecer se había cansado de llorar. Akaashi había estado a punto de llamar a sus padres pero Isabela logró salvarlo, odiaba los escándalos y su madre hacia unos muy grandes si se trataba de la bebé.

—Gracias, la última vez que se enfermó tuvimos hasta que llamar a mi abuela que vive en Matsuyama en Ehime, fue un largo camino para ella y un escándalo grande aquí tan solo porque Kiara tenía un resfriado.

—Pero hay que entenderla, un bebé no es un muñeco, es un ser vivo pequeño que necesita de nuestra ayuda hasta que sea capaz de valerse por si mismo… y eso toma bastante tiempo.

—… oye…

— ¡Ya llego por quien lloraban! —un chico de unos veinte años, alto, cabello desordenado y la copia de Akaashi entró por la puerta de forma escandalosa y repentina—… hermanito jamás te creí capaz de estas cosas y menos teniendo a la bebé aquí.

—Cállate, Kazuhiro—Akaashi tomó la almohada y se la tiró en la cara a su hermano el cual la atrapo sin problema.

—Lo siento por interrumpir, continúen, continúen… —cerró la puerta no sin antes mostrar una sonrisa.

—Mi hermano mayor.

—Ja…

Al paso de los días Akaashi se hizo más amigo de Isabela, no era una persona tan mala como creía y tampoco fastidiaba para nada… más bien estaba agradecido que lo ayudara a cuidar a la bebé cuando requería.

—Vamos a la playa—las dos familias tomaron sus cosas y salieron.

—Akaashi, juguemos voleyball—Isabela lo había retado varias veces pero él no quería pensar en jugar, aun le quedaban unos días antes de volver a la realidad, o sea al campamento de voleyball—por favor Akaashi, hice un poco de investigación y tu escuela es una de las mejores.

—Eres una demente—Akaashi soltó una pequeña sonrisa al ver como Isabela se sonrojaba—está bien, juguemos.

—Sí… —Isabela se tropezó con un borde de piedra y casi cae al suelo si no es que Akaashi la ataja por el brazo—gracias Akaashi.

— ¿No viste eso, Isabela? Es un muro grande.

—No, estaba distraída.

Distraída o no Akaashi había notado algo esos últimos días que habían compartido juntos. Algo había raro en ella, era como si todo el tiempo estuviera "distraída", no era muy averiguador pero algo le decía que Isabela tenía algún problema o en verdad era torpe por naturaleza.

La tarde en la playa paso rápida, Akaashi y su hermano le ganaron a Isabela y al padre de estos en un mini partido de voleyball ya que incluso Kazuhiro jugaba voleiball en la universidad.

—Chicos haremos una parrillada aquí en la playa, si quieren den una vuelta mientras nos encargamos de esto.

Thomas y Kiara estaban dormidos debajo de la casa de playa que habían alquilado, Kazuhiro fue con su padre a buscar algunas cosas para la parrillada e Isabela comenzó a caminar por la orilla de la palaya, mirando hacia el horizonte.

—Keiji… —su madre lo llamó y le hizo señas para que fuera hasta ella—hijo, ve con Isabela, no la dejes sola.

— ¿Por qué? ¿y si quiere estar un rato sola?

—Hijo… no es bueno que esté sola, por favor ve con ella y no se alejen mucho que la comida estará lista pronto.

Akaashi corrió en dirección hacia donde estaba la chica de cabellos castaños oscuro. El extraño pedido de su madre lo había dejado pensando pero tal vez si era mejor que fuera con ella, estaba oscureciendo y que ella estuviera sola por ahí no era la mejor de las ideas.

— ¡Isabela! No te alejes mucho—la chica volteó y lo vio llegar rápidamente a su lado— ¿a dónde vas?

—Hacia el frente, no importa a donde, solo seguir caminando y contemplar todo.

—Es solo la playa, no hay nada sea tan espectacular—el chico comenzó a caminar a su lado mientras ella reía por lo bajo.

—Hay personas que no tienen la dicha de ni ver un atardecer como ese, quiero ver cada atardecer que pueda si es posible, levantarme todas las mañanas y ver el cielo azul sobre mí… —Isabela miró hacia el frente y había un tronco grande justo frente a ellos pero Isabela tropezó con él como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

—Isabela… ¿estás bien? —Akaashi la ayudó a levantarse y vio que estaba bien—no te hiciste ningún daño.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Ok, tú no estás bien ni queriendo. Tropiezas con cada cosa que se te cruce. No es que estés distraída porque mira el tamaño del tronco ese—dijo Akaashi seña ando el trozo de madera—es grande y ni queriendo eso se ignora con facilidad.

— ¿Tronco? —Akaashi sintió que el alma se le fue a los pies al escucharla—ah sí, no lo vi.

— ¿No lo…? —no quería admitirlo pero esa semana había sentido una conexión con ella, de amigos claro esta porque él ya tenía su novia en casa, pero Isabela era como esas hermanas menores que tienes que proteger no importa que y el verla así lo desesperaba porque ahora sabía que le estaba mintiendo—Isabela… háblame con la verdad, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—… —la chica se sentó en la arena viendo hacia el horizonte mientras el sol se ocultaba rodeado de un cielo de colores—es hermoso… yo tengo una enfermedad que me esta degenerando la vista y… los lentes, las veces que no salía o que, mejor dicho, que mis padres no me dejaban salir de la pensión era por eso. Con los lentes y evitando lo maximo que se pudiera la luz solar el efecto se atrasaba mas y podría ser que envés de quedar ciega en un año podría entonces ser en 3 años… solo prolongando un final que ya todos sabemos que va a venir.

— ¿Ciega? ¿Vas a… vas a perder la vista… algún día? —ella sonrió mirando como el ultimo rastro de sol se iba y le asintió.

—Sí, algún día dejaré de contemplar estos atardeceres… —ella volteó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos—dejare de… —no quiso terminar la frase y se levantó de la arena mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas—ya no importa, es el mismo final que tendré, no importa cuánto intente retardarlo… igual llegara.

—… —Akaashi miró la arena.

—Pero a pesar de eso quiero llevar una vida "normal". Quiero ir a la universidad, quiero hacer amigos, quiero estudiar… quiero hacer todo lo que una persona hace en su vida… sé que casarme y tener hijos sería algo tonto para alguien que quedará ciego pero… es algo que deseo bastante.

— ¿Y no te pueden operar?

—Depende, cuando digo que quedare ciega no sé si será completamente o podre percibir sombras… todo depende de cuando llegue ese momento.

—Entonces no te puedo dejar así—Isabela se volteó y lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Me contaste que quieres ir a Tokyo a estudiar en la universidad, hazlo… yo te ayudare. ¿Quieres buscar un lugar donde vivir? Te ayudare. ¿Quieres ir al supermercado a hacer las compras? Te ayudare. ¿Quieres cocinar? Te ayudare si me dices que hacer—Isabela rió ante sus comentarios—no es broma, en lo que pueda te ayudare.

—Pero eso sería dejar tu vida a un lado para encargarte de mí, es algo tonto.

—No lo es, yo puedo equilibrar mi vida perfectamente pero cuando llegue el momento de que lo necesites pues… tienes a un amigo aquí.

Isabela se acercó y le dio un abrazo a Akaashi. Él no sabía que hacer y lentamente, y con vergüenza, la envolvió lentamente con sus brazos.

—Eres un buen amigo, no tienes la necesidad de decir eso Akaashi, sé que lo dices por lastima pero una chica como yo que no sé cuándo quedare ciega… ¿Qué puedo yo hacer en Tokyo? Sé que sientes lastima y por eso nunca le digo a nadie sobre esto, porque no me gusta que sientan lastima por mí y menos por algo que no ha pasado.

—…

—Gracias de todos modos.

Isabela siguió de largo, sus padres los estaban llamando para comer. Akaashi se quedó en su lugar, tal vez todo lo que había dicho fue estúpido y por los sentimientos del momentos. ¿Quién era él de ella para decirle esas cosas? Nadie, él no era nadie de ella y menos para ofrecerle así su vida porque prácticamente le estaba diciendo que abandonaría todo solo para dedicarse a cuidarla.

—Soy un idiota…

Días después, ya cada uno en sus casas, Akaashi comenzó su campamento de verano con los demás pero no dejaba de pensar en la situación de Isabela. Por alguna razón no podía sacarse de la cabeza la preocupación de que si estuviera caminando por la calle no se tropezaría con algo y se haría daño. De Tokyo a Hokkaido era mucho pero todos los días se escribían en la noche.

No había día que no fuera así.

 _ **1 años después.**_

— ¡¿ENSERIO?! —dijo Akaashi en la soledad de su cuarto—¿y cuando te vienes?

—En una semana, ya estaré instalada en un apartamento cercano a la universidad y será mucho más fácil para mí moverme, no tendré que tomar tren ni nada por el estilo.

—Me alegro por ti, ya estas a un paso de lograre tus metas.

Akaashi había logrado entrar en una universidad en Tokyo, Isabela había estudiado mucho para lograr ser aceptada en otra y ambos estaban a un peldaño más arriba de sus vidas soñadas aunque la de Akaashi incluía seguir jugando voleyball. Isabela quería ser educadora, a esas alturas ya no le importaba su enfermedad pero cada día avanzaba más rápido y ahora podía ver menos.

La amistad con Isabela le había traído problemas a Akaashi, específicamente con su actual novia.

— ¡Estoy cansada! Siempre es la tal Isabela, Isabela esto, Isabela aquello… luego dices que ella no te gusta.

—No me gusta, es una amiga especial para mí y…

— ¡Por Dios! No es tu amiga espacial nada, le tienes lástima porque sabes que quedara ciega en cualquier momento, eres muy patético al enamorarte de una ciega.

— ¡No estoy enamorado de ella!

—Como tú digas, ojala tú y tu cieguita sean felices—la chica salió del apartamento de Akaashi con tanta furia que casi destroza la manija de la puerta del apartamento donde actualmente vivía.

Habían pasado meses desde que Isabela llegó a Tokyo y estudiaba como loca para destacar a pesar de su situación. A veces se reunían pero era difícil ya que ambos estudiaban en universidades distintas y el tiempo a veces no era suficiente para una reunión apropiada.

Tal vez el hablar de Isabela con su ex novia había sido mala idea. El único que lo comprendía era Bokuto pero él pensaba igual que su ex, que todo lo que se preocupaba por ella y hablaba de ella era por lastima, por saber que pronto dejaría de ver.

—… —el celular sonó y al ver quien era la persona que llamaba no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa—Hola Isabela.

— ¡Akaashi! La universidad es difícil—Akaashi soltó una risa baja, siempre se quejaba de eso y era ya rutinario de ellos contarse sus días, como iba su vida universitaria y que problemas tenían diariamente y que podían hacer para resolverlos.

Las horas se pasaban entre llamadas y risas.

—Akaashi… ya estoy usando el sistema Braille para estudiar.

—… ¿ah, sí? Al menos sé que eres buena porque cuando te conocí todos tus libros y todo lo que supuestamente debías estudiar era para eso, estudiabas el sistema Braille.

—No te preocupes, te conozco lo suficiente como para reconocer ese tono de voz fingido.

— ¿Fingido? No, no estoy fingiendo—Isabela reconocía el tono por un pequeño delis que hacía en algunas palabras que sonaban más agudas que otras—solo estoy… un poco más calmado porque sabes manejar… ese sistema.

—Descuida, lo hago solo porque no veo de lejos, un poco borroso y… creo que es momento de empezar a usarlo.

—… ¿Nos vemos uno de esto días?

—Sí, cuando quieras.

—Te avisaré entre semana, yo iré por ti—Isabela soltó un suspiro desde la otra línea, estaba preocupado.

—Está bien, nos veremos entonces.

—Adiós.

 _ **1 año más tarde.**_

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en un año. Akaashi había logrado conseguir a alguien que le diera una relación estable, Bokuto también, Kuroo… él estaba en camino a eso tambien. Isabela estudiaba y era la mejor de todas a pesar de ya solo ver sombras pero la buena noticia era que al parecer la degeneración de su vista había parado ahí, ya no avanzaba. Al parecer quedaría solo viendo sombras. Faltaba un año para que todos se graduaran.

Akaashi junto a Bokuto y Kuroo habían logrado jugar voleyball y participar en torneos grandes donde habían salido victoriosos y la nueva novia de Akaashi, Momoka, e Isabela eran buenas amigas y junto con las novias de Bokuto y Kurroo siempre apoyaban a los chicos y todos eran un gran apoyo para Isabela ahora que su visión estaba mal.

 _ **1 año más tarde.**_

—Akaashi… —Momoka lo miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa con su rostro lleno de lágrimas— ¿Por qué lo haces?

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué lloras? Es solo…

Ambos estaban sentado en una mesa de un restaurante de en sueño. Akaashi había reservado la mejor mesa en la terraza con una vista hermosa y todo eso para luego pedirle matrimonio a Momoka.

—Momo… yo te amo, por eso lo hago. Es lo normal, ya nos vamos a graduar, ambos tenemos trabajos que nos darán lo suficiente para vivir bien y nos queremos mucho, dime… ¿no es lo que tú quieres? Te compre un anillo que tú te mereces, te he dado todo lo que soy porque creo que lo mereces.

—Eso me parece estupendo Akaashi… pero soy yo la que no cree que todo lo que tú eres, tu amor, tu ternura, una vida junto a ti… nada de eso yo lo merezco porque hay otra persona en tu mente que tú mismo sabes que se lo merece más.

—Por favor no comiences otra vez…

—Tu sabes que Isabela lo merece más que yo… has estado enamorada de ella por muchos años ya y yo pensé que se te pasaría luego de que ella perdiera su vista pero tú haces todas esas cosas por ella no es por lastima… es por amor y tú eres el único que al parecer jamás se dio cuenta de ello.

—…

—Has estado en cada paso de su vida aquí. Cuando se mudó, cuando comenzó clases, cuando tenía dificultades, incluso cuando tenía que ir al supermercado tu ibas con ella porque no querías que tropezara con algo y se hiciera daño… tú mismo me contaste esa historia de cuando estaban en la playa. Tenemos 21 años ya Akaashi… somos jóvenes y tenemos una vida por delante… al menos yo la tengo porque quieras o no, no importa lo que yo diga, tú en realidad quieres estar con ella y… pedirme matrimonio no hará que esos sentimientos hacia ella cambien porque jamás lo harán.

—Momo… perdóname… —Akaashi tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa y sus manos sostenían su cara—fui un imbécil.

—No, solo estabas confundido.

—Pero te estoy haciendo sufrir a ti, tu e Isabela son amigas y no importa si yo le confieso que la amo ella jamás aceptaría que yo te dejara a ti por ella…porque ella siempre creerá que la estoy eligiendo por lastima y no porque en verdad ella hace que mi corazón se acelere.

—Entonces tienes que decírselo.

—…

—Sé que puedes hacerlo.

—… no sé como pedirte perdón Momo… fui un imbécil.

—Más imbécil serás si dejas pasar esta oportunidad con ella. No la dejes ir, no importa si no vuelve a ver.

—Ella no querrá… ella cree que una vida así sería solo una esclavitud para la otra persona.

—Ella me dijo que la van a operar—Akaashi levantó la mirada sorprendido—me lo dijo a mí porque ella no quería que me dejaras… porque ella también te quiere y mucho.

—Momo… ¿Qué hago?

—Creo que tengo una idea—la chica le dio una sonrisa cómplice a Akaashi.

 _ **Uno días más tarde.**_

Isabela se encontraba en la biblioteca de su universidad. Tenía que presentar su examen final dentro de unos días y no había parado de estudiar desde que lo anunciaron. Su problema no la detenía y estudiaba con libros especiales para ella. Sus profesores la habían apoyado bastante y gracias a ellos era que estaba ahí y unos días después de su examen sería su operación.

No había querido hablar con Akaashi de eso… no aun al menos. Eran mediados de invierno y el frío estaba más fuerte que nunca en esos días.

—Isabela—la chica paró de mover sus dedos sobre la hoja llena de pequeños puntos al escuchar la voz de Akaashi—escuché que estas estudiando mucho y que por eso no has tenido tiempo de que nos reunamos.

—Sí, lo siento—Akaashi no estaba aun acostumbrado que ella no lo mirara a los ojos al hablar— ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Cómo está la pequeña Kiara?

—Grande y fastidiosa—ambos rieron.

— ¿Y Kazu?

—Tú sabes, la boda será en un mes y está muy nervioso por eso.

—Es de esperarse.

—Nadie lo manda a embarazar a la novia—ambos rieron ante esa situación. En realidad ya habían planeado en casarse pero el bebé llegó mientras preparaban todo para la boda—necesito que me ayudes con algo, es una tarea de matemáticas y tú eres buena en eso.

—Sabes que necesito la hoja en sistema Braille para poder ayudarte.

—Lo sé, por eso te la traje—Akaashi le entregó la hoja a Isabela y esta la tomó con cuidado y comenzó a tocarla— ¿puedes ayudarme con esa pregunta? No creo responderla solo.

—… —a medida que pasaba sus largos dedos sobre la hoja su expresión iba cambiando—Akaashi…

— ¿Podrías decirme lo que dice la hoja? Por favor—él sonreía mientras Isabela lloraba a medida que sus dedos iban bajando por la hoja—desde el principio.

—" _Dicen que el amor se encuentra en los lugares más extraños del mundo, eso lo escuche tantas veces que me hice la idea de que el amor de mi vida lo encontraría en la cima del monte Fuji que es un lugar extraño y sería una situación extraña… pero no fue así… el amor de mi vida lo encontré de la forma más normal de todos y en la persona más normal de todas también…"_ —a este punto Isabela no podía dejar de derramar lágrimas.

—Sigue.

—" _Fue una tarde en Okinawa, puede que raro pero no lo es. Al principio no quería ni ver a esa familia pero a medida que pasó el tiempo descubrí que no eran malos y que la mas especial entre todos ellos era esa persona que es el amor de mi vida. ¿Fuimos novios? No, nunca lo hemos sido pero yo en mi interior fui tan tonto para hacerle caso en que no me preocupara por ella… al principio si me preocupaba por ella pero descubrí que era fuerte. Que salía adelante ella sola y que no necesito nunca a nadie… ¿y por qué? Porque ella es ciega, o medio ciega… ¿no es increíble? El amor de mi vida es la persona más perfecta de todos porque es imperfecta. Intente quitarme esa preocupación sobre ella, preocupación que jamás me di cuenta que realmente era amor… intente olvidarla pero jamás lo logré, jamás logré sacarla de mi cabeza. Ella piensa que no es apta para el matrimonio porque no puede ver, ella cree que no es apta para tener hijos porque no ve… ella cree que no es apta para amar tan solo porque no puede ver… y yo le digo aquí y ahora que me importa una mierda si ve o no… que podemos salir adelante juntos si ella me lo permite, que podremos tener una vida normal si tú, Isabela, me lo permites. Si por una vez desde que nos conocimos me dejas entrar en tu corazón y cuidar de ti, no como una persona discapacitada, no, sino como el amor de mi vida, como mi mujer, como la madre de mis_ _hijos…"_ Akaashi… —Isabela no despegó los dedos de la hija y lloró fuertemente.

—Por favor, es un problema muy difícil y necesito tu ayuda.

—" _Podremos lograr tener una familia, una vida, no una vida anormal porque tú eres muy normal ante mí. Podremos lograrlo juntos y si tú me dejes yo hare que todo lo que deseas se haga posible. Sé que te operaran y que no importa el resultado de ello. Tú y yo podremos lograrlo"_ aquí acaba la hoja pero… no hay ninguna pregunta.

—Está aquí—Akaashi le quitó la hoja grande—ya conoces mi problema, mi situación con esto… así que, ¿Cuál crees que sea la pregunta?

— ¿Qué si podemos ser novios? —ella se sonrojó y él rió por lo bajo.

—Errada, esta es—Akaashi le pasó un papelito color rosa e Isabela colocó sus dedos delicadamente sobre el trozo de papel— ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

—… " _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_ —Isabela quitó las manos de la hoja y se tapó la cara— ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?

— ¿Aceptas o no?

—… Sí, sí… —Akaashi se acercó hasta ella y la guío para que lo abrazara—acepto ser tu esposa—Akaashi tomó su rostro y le dio varios besos en la mejilla y ella le acariciaba el rostro con sus manos, sintiendo cada parte de su rostro con toda la felicidad que su ser podía desprender en esos momentos.

—No importa el resultado de la operación, mas nunca me apartes de tu lado por algo como esto—tomó la mano de ella y la entrelazó con la de él.

—Jamás.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiiiiis!1 Aquí está el siguiente día del reto XD perdón si no es lo que esperaban pero es lo único que me salió luego que la idea del lemon se me fue y bueno… será para después hahahha pero espero que este les guste y nos leemos pronto en el siguiente día del reto que, les adelanto, será la forma en que Isae y Bokuto se conocen (del shot es solo el comienzo) porque me pareció que a varias les gusto Isae y pensé que sería lindo ver como se conocieron estos dos.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


End file.
